Ozzy Enrobso
Background "Would you like to buy some potions?" ~Ozzy Ozzy is a young male human potion maker who resides in a small tower on the edge of Everbright. The Unexpectables visited the young mage and bought some potions from Ozzy during their travels. While Panic and Greckles conversed with Ozzy, Borky mention the thought of robbing all of Ozzy's potions as well as kiddnaping Vincent, Ozzy's hedgehog familiar. Borky gave into his desire to kidnap Vincent and tried to run off with the hedgehog. Ultimately he failed as Vincent simply teleported back to his master. Borky's antics caused Ozzy to distrust the party and he demanded additional pay for the healing potions the Unexpectabled wanted. However Panic Grimtongue used his charm to seduce Ozzy, after which Ozzy gave Panic a free potion and assisted Greckles and Panic in finding information about Raunfalt. Upon their leaving, Ozzy gave Panic a stamp so that he could send a letter to him. Panic and Ozzy met in person prior to the Autumn festival, but they parted on sour terms. Personality Ozzy is an exciteable and very awkward young man who is passionate about his job and everything revolving around it. He is very knowledgeable, and often goes into long rants about things he knows when he's asked about them. Many of his interests in general are horrifyingly dull; mostly confined to reading about mushrooms or potion reagents. Relations Vincent Vincent is Ozzy's blue hedgehog familiar. The two are literally inseparable. Panic Grimtongue Ozzy seems to be infatuated with Panic. Stuttering nervously and blushing in his presence. He also likes to give Panic lots of free potions to show his affection. Ozzy went on to visit Panic shortly before the Harvest Festival, tossing a rock up at his window, which Val guided him to. The two had a good time together, but the day ended on a sour note when Panic explained he was not in the mental state to commit to a relationship with Ozzy. Ozzy wasn't angry, but seemed to be hurt by the outcome. He has since decided to make an effort to move on and doesn't want to see Panic anymore. Lily Lily is a good friend of Ozzy's. The two often have tea together and spend time studying plants in the woods. When Ozzy was rejected by Panic he told Lily everything and Lily was concerned for how upset he was over the situation. He was happy to see Lily when she came to see him last, but this was offset by the presence of Borky. Borky Ozzy dislikes Borky after viewing the orc attempt to kidnap his hedgehog familiar. Borky came to a realization as to why this was wrong after losing Tubbs. He eventually admitted his stupidity and apologized to Ozzy for the transgression. Ozzy has admitted he doesn't know Borky's name. Edward Enrobso Ozzy's father is an arcane scholar who resides in Alivast. After an unspecified incident, Ozzy and his father apparently parted under unfavorable terms and their relationship remains strained. Trivia * Ozzy's blue hedgehog familiar, Vincent, is likely inspired to some degree by Sonic the Hedgehog. * Ozzy has very bad allergies. * Ozzy seems to be named after real-world Metal icon Ozzy Osbourne, as "Enrobso" backwards is "Osborne". * Ozzy initially expressed unease at Panic's mentions of Willow, presumably concerned she was competing for his affection. However, upon learning that Willow is dating Doros, his attitude has shifted. He seems to express concern at a human and goliath dating, however. * Ozzy provides potions of cold resistance to the hunters in Everbright during the winter. Category:NPC Category:Human Characters Category:Wizard Characters Category:Precious Cinnamon Rolls